A droite
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Yaoi/UA : Certes, Aomine n'avait jamais regarder sur sa droite. Car il pensait qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il avait quelqu'un. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que ce garçon était juste a côté de lui et il n'avait jamais sentit sa présence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Tout le Monde !  
>Je reviens avec un nouveau Pairing ;)<br>J'ai en fait écrit cette fic i an voir 2. Je l'ai retrouvée complètement par hasard et quand j'ai vu que j'avais quand même fait 11 pages dessus et que l'histoire me semblait plutôt bien, j'ai décidé de publier !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire si. Je ne gagne rien a écrire, a par me rendre heureuse et j'espère, vous faire plaisir ;).

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya (autres a venir)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, fluff.

Présence de relation entre hommes, si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas ;)

* * *

><p>Aomine se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Il dirigea sa main halée sur le fermoir de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. La brise du printemps qui s'engouffra dans la pièce était fraiche. L'odeur de renfermer qui s'était installée dans la salle commença alors a se dissipée.<p>

Certains élèves le remercièrent d'un regard et d'un hochement de tête pour son geste, même s'il l'avait plus fait pour lui-même. Le bronzé croisa ses bras sur la table et blottit sa tête dans le creux. Il fermit les yeux, cherchant a faire une petite sieste. Alors qu'il était en état de somnolence, le professeur l'interpella, d'un ton accusateur :

" Aomine, qui est ton partenaire ?

-... Ah ?  
>- Comme d'habitude, tu ne suis pas le cours ! Fit alors l'adulte, exaspéré. De toute façon il ne reste plus que Kuroko..."<p>

Le professeur partit. Pour les travaux en groupe, notre brun avait l'habitude de ce mettre avec Momoi, mais aujourd'hui, elle était absente. Elle avait de la fièvre et peinait a tenir debout, alors aller en cours...

Aomine balaya la salle de son regard électrique. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux autres alors il n'aurait pu dire les prénoms de ses camarades. Bon il en entendait bien parfois, des trucs comme "Sapulail"* un truc comme ça, ou encore "Hyupa"** en tout cas, il avait déjà entendu une fois le nom de chacun...

Mais pas de "Kuroko". Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pas une fois. Alors il se retrouvait a chercher du regard le loustic mais il ne voyait personne de libre.

"Aomine-kun"

L'appelé sursauta. Il se retourna pour rencontrer... le vide. Daiki soupira, "Je deviens taré...". Il fit un pas en avant mais quelque chose se cogna contre son torse.  
>Aomine vit alors une touffe de cheveux bleus. Bleu ciel. <em>Un punk ?<em> Il s'écarta brusquement et dévisagea la personne en face de lui.

Un jeune homme fin, à la peau pâle, se frottait le front. Il avait les cheveux bleu clair, et de grosses lunettes rondes aux verres tellement épais qu'il était impossible de voir les yeux de l'individu. Avec sa petite taille et sa peau de porcelaine, il avait l'air si frêle... Mais avec ces grosses lunettes, il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un thon. _Non pas un Punk, un thon._

"Aomine-kun.  
>-O... Ouai ? essaya-t-il de répondre le plus naturellement possible malgré son bégaiement.<p>

- Je suis Kuroko. Enchanté."

Puis le dit Kuroko alla s'assoir... A son bureau. Ce qui était normal. Mais le fait que le bureau du bleu était a côté de celui d'Aomine l'était moins.

Certes, Aomine n'avait jamais regarder sur sa droite. Car il pensait qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il avait quelqu'un. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que ce garçon était juste a côté de lui et il n'avait jamais sentit sa présence. Aomine poussa son bureau vers celui de son partenaire et s'assit a côté de lui. Le plus grand ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Kuroko, il lui était mystérieux et se demandait s'il devait l'aider pour le travail.

Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite dans un travail en groupe, ou même tout court.

"Hum... Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
>- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc. Travailler."<p>

Aomine fut surpris par l'audace de l'autre mais ne s'y attarda pas et ne s'en plaint certainement pas, trop heureux de n'avoir rien a faire. Il s'avachit sur la table et pu enfin se reposer.

Une semaine passa sans que Momoi ne puisse venir. Et, inconsciemment, Aomine avait fait tous ses travaux collectifs avec Kuroko, enfin, _il l'avait laisser faire tout seul._

* * *

><p>* D'accord, j'avoue c'est franchement merdic'. C'est en fait de Sakurai dont il est question. Fait quand je l'ai écrit le jour des blagues de merde ^_^<br>** On parle de Hyuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Etant donné que les 8 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, ils vont allés très vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai commencé cette fiction il y a deux ans. Doooonc... Comment dire, le vocabulaire n'est certainement pas très varié et l'histoire pas très originale, mais je me suis donné du mal pour cette fic et j'essaye de ne pas trop la changée.

Je tiens a vous faire une demande chers lecteurs. Voyez vous, mes protagonistes sont au lycée. Moi pas. Et donc, je ne sais pas quels travaux collectifs ils pourraient bien faire. Aussi, si vous pouviez me donner quelques idées...

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si. Je ne gagne rien, c'est juste une passion.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin, Momoi pu revenir au collège. C'est avec surprise qu'elle apprit qu'Aomine et Kuroko avaient fait le travail ensemble. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Lors de la pause midi, la rose et son ami d'enfance allèrent sur le toit pour manger. Aomine, allongé sur le dos, demanda alors :<p>

"Tu connais Kuroko ?"

La rose fut surprise que son ami s'intéresse a quelqu'un. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ai retenu le nom du bleu qui l'étonnait en tout point.

"Kuroko-chan est vraiment mignon ! Mais il est très timide... Tu es ami avec lui ?"

Aomine se demanda, non sans vraiment s'y attardé, depuis quand Satsuki craquait sur les gars a lunette.

"Nan...  
>- A vrai dire, je suis amoureuse de lui... Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car j'étais persuadée que tu ne savais même pas qui il était !<br>- Je pensais que les lunetteux n'étaient pas ton genre.  
>- Tu sais, a mon avis ces lunettes n'ont aucunes propriétés correctrices !<br>- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?  
>- Ben voyons ! Pourquoi il se mettrait au fond alors qu'il est soit disant myope ! Et puis il a ce petit air mystérieux... Je pense sérieusement que ces lunettes ne servent a rien ! "<p>

Aomine ne rajouta rien, ne voulant ni savoir comment elle avait connue le bleu -il ne l'avait jamais vu avec- ou pourquoi elle avait une telle intuition bien qu'elle soit justifiée. _Pas mes affaires, dormir._

Pendant une semaine, Aomine jetait souvent des coups d'œil à sa droite, il pouvait même se mettre a fixé Kuroko pendant de longues minutes.

Celui-ci sentait bien que l'on le regardait - il fallait dire que niveau discrétion, il y avait mieux- mais ne fit rien pour autant. Jusqu'au jour où...

" Aomine-kun, pourquoi me regardes-tu ?"

Le brun haussa les épaules et posa son front contre sa table. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais l'être qu'était Kuroko le fascinait. Depuis la conversation avec son amie, ou avant peut-être, il ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, en une semaine, il avait pu retenir certain mimique de son camarade. Sa façon d'attraper la branche droite de ses lunettes pour les réajustées sur son nez. Les moments où il entortillait une mèche trop longues autour de son index lorsqu'un exercice le gênait.

Aomine aurait pu énuméré des tas d'habitudes qu'avait le plus petit. Mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Enfin pratiquement pas à part des "Bonjour Aomine-kun", "'lut" ou encore "A d'main", " Bonne soirée Aomine-kun". Mais rien de bien concluant.

A la fin de la semaine, Momoi apprit que le club de basket avait un match le dimanche. Voyant là une bonne occasion pour rapprocher Ahomine et Kuroko -Et de passer du temps avec ce dernier-, elle l'invita au match sans ajouter que Daiki serait sur le terrain.

Elle voulait que les deux garçons deviennent mas car après tout, si Kuroko devenait son petit-ami, autant qu'il s'entende bien avec son ami d'enfance, non ? Le bleu accepta la proposition de la rose, ils s'étaient déjà parlés plusieurs fois et pouvait la considérer comme une amie. Et puis, sortir u peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Aomine n'avait pas été au courant du stratagème confectionné par son amie. Il était trop occupé a détailler Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je préviens, Du Fluff ^_^ ! Merci encore pour vos review chers lecteurs ! Je dois vous prévenir que je pars en vacances ! Donc pendant une semaine je ne publie pas... Vraiment désolé. Promis, je bosse quand même, je travaille sur une mini-fic de HP... Bon ce ne sera pas du Yaoi ! Juste une bonne démonstration d'amour fraternel comme peuvent en faire Gred et Forge ;)

Disclamer : Non KnB ne m'appartient toujours pas... Vous Pensez bien que ce serais pas vraiment pareil ! Je ne gagne rien a par du bonheur a faire mes fics !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Pendant le match, Kuroko était ébahi par l'amour d'Aomine pour le basket. En temps normal, il semblait fainéant et doté d'un grand je-m'en-foutisme. Mais avec ce ballon orangé dans les mains, il se donnait a fond dans le jeu et écrasait ses adversaires.<p>

Momoi, assise a côté de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et les leva.

"ALLLLEEERRR DAIIIKIIII ! Cria-t-elle. Toi aussi Kuroko-chan !  
>- Euh... Vas-y Aomine-kun ! Fit-il, le plus fort possible"<p>

Le joueur avait très bien entendu les encouragements et avait violemment rougit - et il ne fut jamais aussi content d'avoir un ton basané qui le cachait bien- lorsque Kuroko l'avait encouragé. Aomine se donna encore plus dans le jeu et il battit l'équipe adverse 118 à 42.

Le public, après un tel spectacle, se leva et applaudit. Kuroko aussi l'avait fait. Et c'est peut-être ce qui avait fait le plus plaisir a Aomine.

Lorsque le gymnase fut vide de spectateurs, il ne restait plus que Momoi, Kuroko, Aomine et Kise, un membre du club de basket.  
>Kise, sans le vouloir, bouscula Kuroko qu'il n'avait pas aperçut. Ce demandant qui il était, le blond demanda :<p>

"Momoicchi, Aominecchi, qui est-ce ? fit-il, montrant le plus petit du doigt.  
>- Je m'apelle Kuroko.<p>

- Moooh... Kise-chan, ne sois pas si impoli avec Kuroko-chan !"

Kise s'excusa alors et regarda l'heure. Il fut soudain pris de panique.

"AAH ! Je suis en retard à mon Shooting ! Désolé je dois partir !"

Il courru vers la sortit. Momoi, voyant là un bon moment pour que les deux autres hommes deviennent proches, décida de partir aussi. Il y eu alors un grand silence. Aomine s'approcha doucement de Kuroko. En voyant les lunettes rondes, il se rappela des paroles de son amie. " Je pense sérieusement que ces lunettes ne servent à rien !"

Ces paroles le tracassait. Le bleu avait-il un secret ? Ou avait-il vraiment des problèmes de vue ? A quoi pouvait ressembler ses yeux ? _Si ça se trouve il ressemble a une taupe... _Oui bon on s'écarte.

" Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?"

Sans vraiment se contrôler, Aomine avait posé la question.

Kuroko entrouvit légèrement la bouche, signe qu'il était étonner par la précédente question. Il posa son index et son pouce sur son menton et sembla médité sur une quelconque question existentielle. Encore une fois, le silence prit place.

" Je suis myope.

- Et il t'a fallu autant de temps pour répondre ? Te fou pas de moi !

- Hum... Ecoute je veux pas te forcer...  
>- Mes yeux sont bizarres."<p>

Aomine fronça ses sourcils. _Oh mon dieu, si ça se trouve il a des yeux difformes ! _

" Quand je ne porte pas mes lunettes, tout le monde a peur de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne sont pas bien spéciaux."

Le petit semblait intéressé dans la contemplation de ses pieds se qui fit sourire l'autre. Cela ne devait pas être si horrible, déjà que Kuroko était plutôt mignon avec ses lune-

_STOP_

La curiosité dévorait Aomine, il n'avait jamais avoir un contact visuel avec lui. Alors, doucement, il attrapa les lunettes et les retira du nez de Kuroko. Ce qu'il vit l'époustoufla. Devant lui, deux grandes orbes clairs, très clairs, d'un cyan glacial et aux reflets d'une multitude de tons froids. Tantôt d'un Topaze bleu ciel, d'un Opale de feu bleu ou ces petites touches de Tourmaline*. _Magnifique._

Le brun avait l'impression d'être transpercé de toute part pas ce regard profond, tellement qu'il eu un moment peur de s'y noyer. Il recula un peu pour avoir une vue de l'ensemble du corps de Kuroko. Si frêle mais pas dépourvu de muscle, et cette bouille d'enfant, accentuée par l'innocence de ses yeux... _A croquer._

Il semblerait que le bronzé soit resté trop longtemps bouche-bée, car le plus petit commença à gesticulé de gêne.

" Aomine-kun ?"

Appela Kuroko plus qu'étonné par le geste de son ami. Le bronzé était toujours étonné des prunelles bleus. Cependant il mit sa main sur la tête du petit et frotta ses cheveux avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

" Tu devrais enlever plus souvent tes lunettes et puis... Tu les emmerdes les autres. Si il y a un problème, t'as qu'a m'appeler... D'ac ?  
>- O...Oui...<br>- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Daiki en montrant le ballon de basket.

* * *

><p>* Si vous ne connaissez pas ces pierres n'hésitez pas a chercher sur internet ^-^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Je reviens juste avant la nouvelle année ! Mouhahahahaha ! (- Excusez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'efface pas cette partie)  
>Merci pour vos gentilles petites reviews ! <p>

Et c'est partit pour le truc habituel :

Disclamer : Ben non, KNB ne m'appartient pas, mais je lutte !

Rating : J'ai mis M, mais y'en a toujours pas '-'

Genre : YAOIIIII ! (C'est pas un genre... v_v) Romance :)

* * *

><p>Les crissements de chaussures et le bruit d'un filet secoué par un ballon ornaient la salle. Aomine marqua un énième panier et se retourna vers son ami qui était assis parterre.<p>

"Déjà fatigué ?" Fit il pour taquiner le bleu.

Devant le manque de réponse de celui-ci, il se rapprocha de Kuroko et remarqua que sa respiration sifflait et qu'il toussotait. Daiki se précipita vers le bleu et s'agenouilla près de lui. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et les mouvements paniqués de Daiki ne l'aidait pas.

"Kuroko ! Oye, Kuroko, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!  
>- Mon sac... Dans mon sac... Fit-il en toussotant."<p>

Aomine se précipita vers le banc et fouilla dans le sac a bandoulière. Un objet attira son attention. Un inhalateur (ou ventoline pour les connaisseurs). Aomine était peut-être un idiot mais il savait ce que cela représentait. Kuroko était asthmatique.

Aomine rejoignit Tetsuya et lui donna son inhalateur. Une fois le médicament pris, le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de coller la tête de l'autre contre son torse et de tenter de le calmer en le noyant de tendresse.

" Merci Aomine-kun et... Désolé..." Chuchota Kuroko, les joues rosies par les gestes de son ami.

" Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais asthmatique !" Cria Aomine, sa colère prenant le dessus sur sa peine.

" Qui aurait cru que tu connaissais un tel mot, Aomine-kun." Devant le regard réprobateur du brun, le bleu baissa la tête comme lorsque l'on fache un enfant.

" Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit." Sortit-il alors, toujours dans les bras du grand.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
>- Je n'aime pas que l'on me voit comme une chose fragile qui ne peut pas courre 5 minutes...<br>- Tu peux bouger ?  
>- Je suis asthmatique Aomine-kun, pas paralysé !"<p>

Aomine rigola et se leva, aidant Kuroko à faire de même. Le bronzé raccompagna son ami, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais.

Le lendemain, le professeur d'histoire avait demandé a ses élèves de faire un exposer en groupe et... Daiki ne savait pas avec qui se mettre.

Momoi ou Kuroko ?

Son amie d'enfance ou son nouvel ami ?

La rose semblait savoir que cela tourmentait son ami et lui proposa de travailler avec le bleu.

"Tu es sûr ?  
>- Roooh mais oui ! Pour une fois que tu as un autre ami !<br>- Te fou pas de m-  
>- Bonjour Aomine-un.<br>- AAAHHHH ! D'OU TU SORS ?! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LA ?!

- Depuis le début.  
>- ARRÊTE APPARAÎTRE COMME CA !<br>- Aomine-kun, on travaille ensemble ?" Fit le bleu, un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres.

" Euh... Kuroko-chan, ou sont tes lunettes ?"

Momoi regardait lentement le bleu, la surprise ornant son visage. Puis, elle lui sauta au cou et caressa leurs joues l'une contre l'autre en criant " AAHH ! Kuroko-kun est trop mignon !"

" Satsuki, tu vas l'étouffer !  
>- Moooh ! Daiki qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Et puis ça ne gêne pas Kuroko-chan, Neh ?"<p>

Celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine de répondre alors que Momoi continuait de le secouer comme un prunier.

" Bonjour Daiki, Satsuki."

Kuroko fut surpris pas l'aura qui émanait du garçon au cheveux rouge qui venait d'arriver . Il semblait... Au dessus de tout ? On avait envie de le traiter avec respect, ce que faisait tout le monde a ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas peur. Les deux yeux rouges balayèrent la salle du regard et s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand ils se posèrent sur Kuroko.

"Daiki, tu pourrais nous présenter.  
>- Je m'apelle Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté. Fit le petit avant qu' Aomine ne puisse répondre.<p>

- De même, je suis Akashi Seijuro, capitaine du club de basket. Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.  
>- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis ici depuis le début de l'année scolaire.<br>- Je vois. Tu as vraiment peu de présence n'est ce pas ?  
>Kuroko haussa les épaules<br>- Je voudrais que tu envisages de rejoindre le club de basket."

Le ton qu'avait employé Akashi était plus celui d'un ordre qu'une demande.

" J'y suis déjà.  
>- HHEEEIIINNNN ?! Crièrent en coeur Aomine et Momoi.<br>- Je vois. Tu vas alors entrer dans la première division."

Puis Seijuro partit tranquillement, mais Aomine le rattrapa au bout d'un couloir et s'écria :

" Akashi, attend, Kuroko est asthmatique.  
>- J'en prendrais en compte, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- J-Je ne m'inquiète pas !"

Après un discret sourire mystérieux, Akashi repartit. Aomine retourna alors dans sa classe de cours et se dirigea vers Kuroko.  
>" N'en fais pas trop si tu ne le sens pas."<br>Le bleu hocha la tête et le professeur entra.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que je suis en retard, mais entre mes examens blancs et les dîners de chasse chez moi... xD Bref, du coup, Je vous offre 2 chapitres en uns ! La fin, c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais écris au départ. Vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres !

Disclamer: Je ne gagne rien a écrire sur Knb, a par du plaisir !

Rating : J'ai mis M parce ce que je compte faire un Lemon un jour '-'

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>" Je t'aime !<p>

- Je suis désolé, mais... je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments...

- P-Pourquoi Kuroko ?

- Parce que, Aom-

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non..."

Kuroko était mal a l'aise devant les larmes de Satsuki, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour la rose, et lui mentir n'aurait pas été mieux. De plus, depuis quelques temps, le bleu doutait des sentiments de son ami envers Momoi. Il préférait alors mettre toutes les chances du côté du bronzé.

Daiki faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Pourquoi Kuroko avait-il refuser de sortir avec Satsuki ? Bon en même temps, s'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, il est vrai qu'il n'allait pas sortir avec elle. Mais surtout...

Pourquoi était-il ravit que Kuroko donne un râteau a son amie ?! Alors qu'il devrait être en colère pour avoir blessé la rose... il était soulagé. Soulagé que le bleu, ce petit être frêle, pour lequel il avait flipper, qui lui a montrer qu'il était fort, et pour qui il a bien faillit s'opposer à Akashi Seijurou, son capitaine. Mais pourquoi ressentait il une telle affection pour Kuroko ? Pourquoi, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il voulait toujours en apprendre plus sur lui, parfois même vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, le câliner ?

Il était fou. _De Kuroko_ lui chuchota une petite voix.

Tous à coup, la réponse frappa comme une gifle dans sa tête. En un mois, il était tomber amoureux de Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun

- Ahhhhh ! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LA ?!

- Je viens d'arriver. c'est bizarre, tu sembles beaucoup réfléchir, chose rare.

- Enfoi-

- Qu'y a t'il ? Le bleu semblait un tantinet inquiet.

- Rien... Enfin... T'aime pas Satsuki ?

- ... Non. Mais, Aomine-kun, tu es amoureux d'elle."

Hein ? Aomine était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tetsuya lui disait ceci. Pourquoi en était il si sûr ?

"Non, Je n-"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Kuroko tomber en arrière, vers les escaliers. Sans réfléchir, Aomine le pris dans ses bras et ils tombèrent ensemble, Daiki protégeant son ami.

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait coucher sur Aomine qui se frottait la tête. Lorsque le bleu remarqua leur position plus qu'explicite, il se releva en vitesse mais sa vision se troubla et il retomba dans les bras du bronzé.

" Kuroko !" Fit-il alors en regardant le sang qui perlait le front pâle.

" Je... Je vais bien... Je peux me lever. Merci. "

Alors que le blessé allait faire une autre tentative pour se lever, Aomine remarqua les légères couleurs sur les pommettes de l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre dans ses bras. Le monde semblait disparaître autour de lui, seul Kuroko comptait. Il chercha dans sa poche un mouchoir et le tendit au plus petit.

" Ça va mieux ? Tu es vraiment maladroit !

- Quelqu'un m'a tiré en arrière...

- Si je l'attrape-  
>- Aomine, pourquoi tu me tiens toujours ?<p>

- Ah. Tu as certainement pris un coup sur la tête, tu ne devrais pas te lever."

Effectivement, Kuroko avait un beau bleu sur le front, mais pourtant aucune entaille ne s'y trouvait. Aomine se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné de leur position. Kuroko aperçut alors une coupure sur l'avant bras du bronzé. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre a cette vue. Il comprit beaucoup mieux pourquoi il avait du sang sur lui alors qu'il n'était pas blessé. Le plus petit pris le membre blessé entre ses mains et tapota sur la blessure.

" Je t'aime."

Aomine l'avait dit. Il était rouge d'embarras mais regardait Kuroko dans les yeux. Celui-c n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi son ami lui disait ceci ? Non, Aomine était amoureux de Momoi, les derniers mots du bronzé étaient purement amicaux. Jamais le brun ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aime. C'était impossible.

" Moi aussi je t'aime bien Aomine-kun. A propos de ce dont nous parlions, quand est-ce que tu vas annoncer tes sentiments à Momoi-chan ?

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec Satsuki ? Je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Je t'aime toi ! Je suis AMOUREUX DE KUROKO TETSUYA !"

Il avait crié ces derniers mots et toutes les personnes présentes -et que le duo avait complètement oublié-.

Kuroko rougit, et il ne fit pas les choses a moitié, son visage entier vira au cramoisi jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et Aomine eut une irrésistible envie de goûter cette peau couleur cerise. Soudain un flot d'applaudissement survint dans le couloir. Le bronzé se rendit enfin compte de la situation et connaissant le petit, il devait se sentir extrêmement mal a l'aise. Le grand pris alors la main pâle de son ami et l'emmena sur le toit.

" Aomine-kun, on devrait aller te soigner...

- Ah. Hum... Toi aussi tu es blessé...

- C'est ton sang, je n'ai qu'une bosse. Aomine soupira de soulagement a cette révélation, cependant il se ravisa en voyant le regard fuyant de Kuroko. Je t'aime. Je... Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi...

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Le bleu avait un léger sourire scotché aux lèvres. Je t'aime aussi.  
>- Vraiment ?! Tu veux bien être mon petit ami ?!<p>

- Bien sûr."

Un peu plus loin, Kaizaki Shougo rigolait.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans ce chapitre, on entre plus dans le technique. Vu qu'a partir de maintenant, je compte poster souvent, je met de cours chapitres. Le probleme, c'est qu'a un moment se sera plus long car la fic n'est pas intégralement écrite au brouillon. Et moi qui pensait faire un truc de 15 chapitre, se sera a mon avis beaucoup plus long car je veux faire quelque chose de complet ou l'on verra aussi l'avenir de nos joueurs ;)

Bref, il fallait que je rentre dans le technique. Ce chapitre m'est venu en tête et je l'ai taper en 10 (En comptant la reflexion) Il est court, mais va beaucoup m'aider a reprendre la suite. Comme certains ont du le penser, c'est Haizaki qui a tiré Kuroko en arrière. Au début, cela devait être Kise car il était amoureux d'Aomine et qu'il était jaloux de Kuroko. Mais aujourd'hui, je trouve cette situation extremement cliché, et j'ai du respect pour Kise. Je ne connais pas du tout Haizaki vu que je suis l'Anime et non le Manga, je sais juste quelques trucs sur lui, c'est tout.

Disclamer : Personnages Pas A Moi Bouuhouuuhouuu... TT_TT

Rating : Oui bah hein ! xD

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>" Tu m'entends Kise ? T'as intérêt a dégager du club compris ?<p>

- Akashicchi t'a renvoyé, Haizaki. Même si je partais, ça ne changerais rien.  
>- Il n'y a pas de solution hein ? M'en fou, je battrais l'un d'entre vous pour mériter ma place de titulaire ! Quand je pense que des idiots comme toi ou l'autre mioche peuvent le devenir, je me dis qu' Akashi est vraiment fou.<p>

- Je suis sûr que si Akashi était là, tu ne dirais pas la même chose. Et si Kurokocchi et moi sommes titulaires, c'est que nous avons du talent.  
>- Mais bien sûr... Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'a vérifié si ce que tu dis est vrai. "<p>

Shogou Haizaki claqua la porte derrière lui, sous le regard horrifié de Kise.

Le blond pouvait le sentir. Tout cela allait mal tourner, il en avait bien peur. Comment un connard pareil avait bien pu entrer dans l'équipe ? Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. Merde. Kurokocchi serait sûrement la victime d'Haizaki. Après tout, le plus incompréhensible dans l'histoire, c'était le fait que ce soit Kuroko qui soit titulaire. Doublement merde. Il fallait en parler a Akashicchi !

Seijurou était plutôt fier de sa trouvaille. Il était sûr que Kuroko Tetsuya serait une personne surprenante. Mais le basket qu'il imaginait a Tetsuya avait une limite. Et cette limite était aussi dérangeante qu'inévitable. Non seulement le bleu était asthmatique, mais sa capacité a focaliser l'attention d'une personne sur autre chose n'était pas a temps infini. Peut-être 20 minutes tout au plus. Il faudra quelque chose, en plus du ballon, qui attirerais l'attention de l'équipe adverse. Ce qui apporterait un gain de temps considérable. Oui, quelque chose de lumineux, d'explosif a coté de Tetsuya.

Quelqu'un plutôt. Akashi sourit discrètement.

Une _Lumière._

Aomine Daiki.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Je sais, je sais, j'avais promis d'être plus régulière et BAM ! Je poste pas pendant une semaine xD ! Bon, a partir de maintenant je suis régulière, au minimum 1 chapitre par semaine même si j'en vise 2, comme avant. Aujourd'hui les profs faisaient grève et du coup, j'ai pu en profiter pour écrire ! En plus, vu que Word m'avait lâché, j'ai trouver un nouveau truc pour taper les textes et les enregistrer. Oui parce que sinon je tape directement sur le site, et c'est pas le mieux pour pouvoir garder ses histoires dans ses fichiers, surtout que ceux qui manipulent FFN savent que les chapitres ont une limite de vie, et qu'un moment ils disparaissent du Doc Manager (mais ils restent visibles sur le site ;D) Bref !

Disclamer : PPMB ( Personnages Pas a Moi Boouuuuuhouuuuu ) xD Je ne gagne que du plaisir a écrire et cela me suffit amplement !

Rating : Et bien non, toujours pas compris :')

Pairing : J'aime bien le rappeler xD Aomine x Kuroko (Et bientôt, des couples secondaires ;) )

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s !

* * *

><p>" Aomine-kun.<p>

- Tu peux m'appeler Daiki maintenant...

- Qu'allons-nous dire à Momoi-chan ?

- Elle comprendra... C'est pas une fille méchante. Peut-être qu'elle va mal le prendre... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera fâchée longtemps.

- Mh."

Le plus grand ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras ? Mais ils crèveraient de chaud ! Et si il l'embrassait ? Non, non, non, il allait mal s'y prendre. Et merde. Ne s'était-i pas dit qu'il était un homme d'action ? Et le voila a se retrouvé avec un balais dans le cul comme un gamin de 12 piges. Bon, en même temps, il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. quelques filles avec lesquelles il flirtait, mais rien de plus. Et de sérieux. Oui parce que pour lui, sa relation avec Kuroko était sérieuse ! Et puis il voulait faire les choses bien. Sauf que voilà, déjà qu'avec les filles, il était pas trop tactile, mais avec un mec...  
>Putain, comment devait-il s'y prendre ?<p>

Daiki s'assit parterre, contre le mur et le bleu le rejoint. Ils se regardèrent dans le bleu des yeux et timidement, leurs mains se joignirent.

* * *

><p>"Akashicchi ! Il faut parler, c'est important !<p>

- Qui a t'il Ryouta ? Je suis occupé.

- C'est a propos de Shogo. J'ai peur qu'il veuille s'en prendre a Kurokocchi !

- Pourquoi ? Tetsuya n'a rien a voir avec Haizaki.

- Il prend mal le fait que kurokocchi soit dans le club et pas lui. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas non plus mais tout le monde a le droit de jouer et-

- Il y a une raison. Ils verront tous au match amical avec Kaijo.

- Il va jouer ?! Sérieusement ?!

- Oui Ryouta. Point Final.

- Et pour Shôgo ?

- Je m'en occupe."

Plus loin, Haizaki Shôgo referma la porte menant au toit. En voila un moyen de détruire ce gamin de pacotille. Et si en plus il pouvait foutre Aomine Daiki hors-jeu, que demander de plus ?


End file.
